


Just Breathe (And We'll Figure It Out)

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [19]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Have a kid named Michael!, Hospital, Injury, M/M, Married Solangelo, Romance, Will gets hurt, dancers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancers at the Hospital</p><p>“The doctor will be here in a few minutes, okay? Relax.”</p><p>Will stared up at Nico apprehensively. “Nico…I can still dance, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe (And We'll Figure It Out)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is based on a prompt on Tumblr - Dancers at a Hospital.  
> Tbh, the child is unnecessary but I just need Solangelo to have a kid today xD  
> Hope you enjoy :D

Will grinned as Nico rushed towards him, dressed in a loose tank top and baggy pants, half his face covered in a fancy mask. Will, himself, was dressed in something similar, though he still had to put on his mask.

“Hey, babe,” Will greeted and threw his arms around his husband’s neck, “Someone’s looking sexy today.”

Nico smirked and gave him a quick kiss, the feathers in the mask tickling Will’s cheek. “I could say the same for you.” 

They were currently standing back stage, waiting for their number to be announced. Around them, makeup and costume was bustling around, making sure everyone looked fabulous. As Will slipped his arms down to Nico’s waist, Nico straightened out Will’s top and held his shoulders.

“Kayla brought Mikey tonight,” Nico shouted over the rising din, “Said he was growing less ‘squirmy’, as she called it.”

Will barked out a laugh, “First time he’ll see his daddies dancing, huh?”

“On stage? Yeah!”

Suddenly the announcer, blared out their crew’s name, welcoming them to the show and the music started.

Nico kissed Will good luck and rushed off to his spot. Taking a deep breath, Will jumped up and down on the spot, waiting for his entrance to come up. As he pulled on his mask, the lights darkened and then he was on stage, surrounded by familiar lights, spinning and moving to the beat out of instinct more than practice, going over the routine they’d been practicing for months. He could see Nico out of the corner of his eye, swinging and moving like he was born to dance. Smiling to himself, Will focused on his own moves, waiting for the moment he’d practiced most for. Suddenly the beats changed and Cecil came forward bending forward on his knees, giving Will the perfect platform for his elaborate flip.

Will backed up and ran forward, his feet moving against the floor, powering his leap. Everything was happening in slow motion. Will could hear his heart beating, his own steady panting, he could see Cecil shift slightly and before he could even jump, Will knew something was terribly wrong. He jumped onto Cecil’s back, bounced and flipped but his foot caught in Cecil’s shirt half way and he was falling, falling, falling. He could hear Nico shout out a panicked, “WILL!” before he crashed into the floor and everything went black.

* * *

 

Will opened his eyes, squinting at the sudden assault of bright lights. He could hear a hum of voices around him, above all, his husband’s worried tone.

“Will?”

He groaned in reply, his brain not functioning enough to form complete words.

“Oh, thank god,” he heard another familiar voice before it called out for a doctor.

Doctor? Was he at the hospital? Was someone hurt? Will groaned again as the pain in his head finally reached him, flooding his senses. As his eyes grew accustomed to the lights, he could make out his husband next to him, gripping his hand, his brown eyes filled with relief. Behind Nico was his sister, Kayla, holding his son in her arms.

“Nico?” Will asked, blinking hard, “What happened? Why are we at the hospital?”

Nico smiled and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. “You don’t remember?”

Will shook his head before wincing in pain. He could remember a show. And dancing. Then. Falling?

“I-” Will tried but Nico stopped him with a kiss.

“Don’t worry about it, darling,” Nico said soothingly, running a hand over Will’s forehead, “Rest first.”

Will nodded, sleep overcoming him. The world went dark.

* * *

 

The second time Will woke up, the pain in his head had subsided and he had been propped up on a bunch of pillows. His leg was wrapped in a cast and his head in a bandage. Other than that and a few scratches on his arms, he felt fine. Nico was sitting in the chair next to him, holding their son in his arms and cooing at him.

“Nico.” Will croaked out.

“Will!” Nico looked up in surprise before smiling warmly. “You doing okay?”

Will nodded and reached out for a hug. Nico smirked and wrapped an arm around Will, balancing Michael in the other. Will leaned forward and kissed Michael on the cheek.

“Dada!” he squealed, reaching out his pudgy arms towards Will.

With a grin, Will took Mikey from Nico’s arms and kept him on his lap. “Where’s the rest of the crew?”

Nico settled back in his chair. “They’re outside in the waiting area. We didn’t want too much of a crowd here.” 

Will nodded and settled back on the pillows, tickling Michael’s ribs as he giggled. “Well? What happened?”

Nico’s smile faded for a moment before coming back. “Let me call the doctor first. Let her explain.”

Will’s stomach dropped. “Nico? What happened?”

“You fell pretty hard, baby,” Nico said worriedly, “You hit your head and then you wouldn’t wake up so we had to get you to the hospital. And then – well – let the doctor explain, okay?”

Nico kissed him assuredly and went out to call the doctor. Will sat there, trying to calm himself down. They hadn’t found a tumour in him, right? Or cancer? Before he could start hyperventilating, Nico came back and sat down at the foot of his bed, stroking his shin affectionately. Michael sat quietly on Will’s stomach, picking and chewing on the sheets.

“The doctor will be here in a few minutes, okay? Relax.”

Will stared up at Nico apprehensively. “Nico…I can still dance, right?”

Nico’s eyes watered and he bit his bottom lip. “No,” Will suddenly felt empty, weightless. “No, no, no.”

“Will-” Nico began but Will was beyond consoling now. This was dance. This was his life. It was the only thing he was good at. Tears pooled his vision and he choked down a sob. Nico shifted next to Will and held him against his chest as Will cried. Sensing that something was wrong, Michael started crying too.

Just then, a doctor entered the room with Kayla right behind her.

Taking in the scene, Kayla surged forward and picked up a crying Michael and bounced him in her arms, trying to calm him down. The doctor looked between Nico and Will sympathetically. “I could come back later, if you want.”

“No, no,” Will said, wiping his eyes, “It’s fine, it’s fine.”

Nico kissed Will’s forehead assuredly and rested his chin on the top of Will’s head as the doctor started explaining the problem to Will.

From what Will took out of all the medical talk, he’d shattered his knee when he fell and they had had to operate. His knee was still weak and would not be able to support any intense movement, which is why dancing was no longer an option for him. He took all this in silence, willing himself not to cry. 

“Do you have any questions?” The doctor asked, Dr Coleman, she said her name was.

Will shook his head and leaned into Nico, trying to take comfort from his husband.

Nico looked up and said, “Could you give us a moment, please?”

Dr Coleman nodded. “I’ll come back later to check on you, okay Will? Don’t lose hope.” And with a pat on the shoulder, she left.

Kayla stood up too. “I’ll take Michael outside.” She walked over to them and gave Will a hug. “Feel better, bro.”

As soon as Kayla was out of sight, Will started weeping against Nico’s shirt. “What do I do, Nico? What do I do?”

Nico just pulled him closer and whispered consolations in his ear.

* * *

 

“Need any help?”

Will turned around to see Nico standing against the door, smirking. 

“Nope,” Will said, turning off the music system and getting the keys, “All done.”

After a year of intense rehab and workouts, Will was able to dance again, though as a teacher. Nico still worked in the same crew and helped Will out whenever he could. 

Nico moved aside to let Will lock the dance room and crossed his arms. “How was class today?”

“Good,” Will grinned, wrapping an arm around Nico’s waist and walking down to the street, “I still miss dancing though. Like, actual dancing.”

Nico leaned against him and hummed. “I’m just glad you didn’t give up, though.”

Will sighed. “Yeah, me too.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it xD  
> Please comment! Criticism appreciated.


End file.
